


Best Laid Plans

by PitchBitch7



Series: Scorbus Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Questioning Albus, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBitch7/pseuds/PitchBitch7
Summary: Albus and Scorpius make a pact to come out to their families. Albus's story. Albus comes out to Lily, James, and finally his parents.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225





	Best Laid Plans

Albus had thought telling his parents that he had been sorted into Slytherin was the hardest conversation he’d ever have with them. He thought that once James had told them he had gotten his girlfriend, Anna, pregnant about seven months ago, he was off the hook, forever. Nothing he did could ever surprise his parents anymore. They were used to weird in their family. So, it should be relatively easy for Albus to tell them he was dating another bloke, right? A bloke who just so happened to be the only son of his dad’s second worst enemy, right?

Simple. Easy as magic.

So, why hadn’t he said a single word yet about the one thing that meant the most to him in this world? Albus tried to blame it on his parents’ distractions of Christmas and an imminent grandchild rather than his own nerves (They _were_ rather excited about another little baby Potter, although they _did_ expect their own children to have graduated Hogwarts first).

Albus had tried and failed multiple times to come up with a plan to drop the bomb. A confetti explosion spelling out “I’m gay”? No, too ostentatious, he’d save it for his boyfriend, Scorpius. Besides, Albus still wasn’t sure what his sexuality was. (He was beginning to think it was just _Scorpius_.) Perhaps a letter? No, he wasn’t like that Mr. Darcy from his father’s muggle book, leaving revelations in letters then disappearing. What about a cake decorated with an LGBTQIA+ flag on it? He did love to bake, but which flag should he use? Merlin! He knew he was overthinking things but what in Salazar’s name was he supposed to do? How did people say these things? James (or rather Anna) had given their parents a tiny baby grow suit with “ _Hi Grandma and Grandpa! See you in February!”_ embellished on it as their announcement. Maybe he should get one too with “ _I love my gay uncle_ ” stamped on the front? Fuck!

Albus had thought this would be easy as magic, but so far, his _boyfriend_ was the only one who knew about his _boyfriend_.

Maybe he should ask his Uncle Charlie how he’d come out…

He sipped his butterbeer, still in thought as his little cousin Louis continued to prattle on about his new pet owl, Luca. It was Christmas Eve with all the Weasleys. “Louis, mon petit chou, that’s great, but hold that thought, I’ll be right back.” Albus spotted his Uncle Charlie laughing with his mother in the kitchen and made his way over. “Albus! Happy Christmas!” He boomed. “Happy Christmas, Uncle Charlie. How are the dragons?” Albus said as his mother promptly began trying rather unsuccessfully to tame his hair (he’d inherited it from his father, what did she expect?) They made simple small talk for a few minutes, exchanging polite nothings, until Ginny was swept away in the sea of her brothers, sisters-in-law, and nieces and nephews.

“Uncle Charlie?” Albus asked, looking around to see if the coast was truly clear.

“What’s wrong, pet?”

“If I ask you something, do you promise to keep it between us and not ask any questions?”

“Well…that depends…but you can always trust me, Albus.”

“How did you come out?”

His uncle looked at him and…he knew. Charlie’s eyes opened just a fraction more and his mouth formed a silent little “Oh.” He cleared his throat.

“Well, Al, it was actually around the time your parents got engaged. I was home and everyone was discussing wedding plans and I just told them I’d be inviting my boyfriend and if they could sit us next to each other, that’d be great. Your mom already knew, I told her _years_ ago. She was the first person I ever told to be honest. We’ve always been each other’s confidants, partners-in-crime and I don’t think either of us ever really felt understood by our brothers. We became pretty inseparable after I told her, until I left for Romania. She backed me up when your grandparents started asking questions and _all that_ the day I came out. I think they would’ve taken it a bit harder had Ginny not helped explain the things I couldn’t say right, not that I needed her help, but she’s always been my voice, known my mind better than her own and she’s always been pretty supportive. I don’t think * _ahem_ * anyone else would have a hard time coming out to her, you know, _hypothetically_. Especially if she, hypothetically of course, loved them like her own child. Just in case anyone was wondering.”

Albus rolled his eyes but smiled at his uncle. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

Albus had come up with a plan. He was going to tell his siblings about Scorpius and him and _then_ tell his parents. They could be practice, yeah? His Uncle Charlie had volunteered unasked for Albus to stay with him if things went sour, just like he’d thought he would, and their conversation had solidified Albus’s feeling that he was doing the right thing. He knew what he had told Scorpius was true, that they didn’t owe their families this, didn’t _have_ to tell them, but he wanted to tell his family, wanted them to know. He never kept secrets from any of them really, yet here was a pretty big part of himself left unspoken. He didn’t want to have to live with this weight, this cloud that hung over everything in silent foreboding. Albus wanted his parents and brother and sister to love Scorpius as much as he did, he wanted his little niece or nephew to have another incredible uncle that would probably spoil them _more_ than Albus would. He wanted Scorpius to have a family again.

Albus knocked softly on Lily’s door.

“You’re a little too early to be Father Christmas.” She said as she opened the door a peak, opening it further when she saw her big brother.

“I’m much better looking too. You still awake?”

“Clearly. You know I can never sleep on Christmas Eve. I get too excited. I’m trying to listen and hear if mum and dad got me a new broom. Oops, I mean ‘Father Christmas’.” She made quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

Albus feigned surprise. “Gasp, who _told_ you?”

“Please, I’ve known Santa was really just mum since I was walking, damn near. And did you really just say ‘gasp’ instead of actually doing it? Pathetic.”

Albus sat on Lily’s bed, earning a gentle slap on his shoulder for mussing the duvet.

“What do _you_ want for Christmas then?” She jerked her chin in his direction.

“Little too late to be Christmas shopping, Lil.”

She rolled her eyes. “Piss off. I was just making conversation.”

“Errr…well, that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Lil. Christmas…sorta came early for me this year.”

“If mum and dad got you a new broom, I _swear…_ ”

“No, Lil, they didn’t. It was something I got myself actually. Err…I got…a new boyfriend. Scorpius. Scorpius is my boyfriend. We’re dating. Together.”

“Oh. That’s nice.”

“Is it?” Albus was shaking so bad he thought he might be having some sort of fit.

“Yeah.” A genuine smile split her face. “I _like_ Scorpius. He makes me laugh, although he is a bit daft. He suits you, you two make sense, you know?”

“You think so?” Albus smiled softly.

“Yeah, he…compliments you. Right, like, he _knows_ you, better than me, better than mum and dad. It’s like watching him read your mind, like you share the _same_ mind. He keeps you grounded and encourages you, holds you back from your idiotic plans, and still takes the piss when you deserve it. He’s the part of your heart you keep hidden, fleshed out in the open for everyone to see. You started off as mates, so it just… _works_. I’m happy for you.” Albus was starting to wonder if his baby sister was smarter than she led on.

“I’m happy too. I love him, Lil.”

She smiled. “Then that’s all there is too it. Have you told anyone else?”

“Right, that. I’m trying to figure out how to tell mum and dad actually. I talked to Uncle Charlie earlier and Cory and I both agreed it was time to tell everyone, but I honestly didn’t think it would be this hard.”

Lily grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“Well, you’ve got me. I’m here for whatever you need me for. I love you, you numpty old tit.”

“Love you more.”

* * *

Albus hesitated outside of his brother’s bedroom door. He felt…lighter after he had told Lily. Yet…more solid? Grounded. Like he’d been flying and had finally touched back down to Earth but still feeling the weightlessness that he’d felt moments ago. He lifted his hand, about to knock on James’s door, but he stopped himself. Lily had always been more understanding to Albus. They’d always been much closer than he’d ever been with James. How would James react? He could be cruel. Unforgiving. He’d teased Albus their whole lives. But he could also be surprisingly thoughtful. Gentle even, especially when it came to Lily, and on the rare occasion with Albus. A flash of memory hit Albus from when he was maybe three or four, Lily was still a baby, and James was about five or six. Albus had fallen asleep on the couch and had awakened to see James draping a towel over him to keep him warm before walking away. Small and silly, but it had been James’s way of showing that he cared. James wasn’t exactly the sentimental type.

All Albus could do was hope for the best, but expect the worse.

He braced himself for what he hoped wasn’t a fight and knocked on his brother’s door.

“C’mon then.” Came James’s shouted reply.

Albus tentatively opened the door and stepped inside. James was standing in the middle of the room looking about as confused as a troll witnessing its first sunrise. An open box of baby things was sat at his feet.

“Mum and dad gave this to me for the little blighter and I haven’t the faintest what any of this rubbish _is_ or what the hell it’s supposed to do.”

“Well, mate, that’s a _dummy_ you see. You just shove it in the littleun’s mouth to shut it up.”

“Do they make adult-sized ones?”

“Depends on your sex life I guess.”

“Ahh, right. Not something you’d know about then.” James tossed the pacifier away onto a growing pile of clothes and toys and ran his hands over his face.

“I was hoping you had a minute really…there was something I thought you should know.”

“I already know you’re a twat, Albus. No one’s ever had to tell me that.”

“I’m being serious, James. Could you not take the piss for one fucking second? This is important to me!” Albus stared at his brother, breathing hard.

James’s eyebrows shot up practically into his hairline. “Right. Go on then.”

Albus took a second to compose himself. He could do this. He could do this. He could do this. He would do this. He’d already done this.

“I wanted you to hear this from me first, before mum and dad say anything or you hear something at school. I wanted it to come from _me_ , in my own words.” He breathed in deep. “I’m gay. Sort of. I think. I don’t really know, it doesn’t matter. Fuck. Fuck! I’m dating another bloke, ok? Scorpius. I’m…with him.”

Albus was practically hyperventilating as James stared at him, one auburn eyebrow cocked and lips smeared into a smirk.

“Was that it? That’s what got you in such a fit? I thought you were drunk for a second there. Albus, I don’t care.”

Albus’s vision went red and he felt his cheeks get hot. “Of course you don’t. Of course you _fucking_ don’t! Because it’s not about you is it? How dare I ask you to think of someone other than your own bloody self for two seconds! How stupid of me to think my _brother_ might want to know about the most important thing to me!”

James put his hands up in surrender, voice softening. “Whoa, stop. Stop. You’ve misunderstood me. Give me a chance to explain. I don’t care, not as in emotionally or that I am unsympathetic, but as in _it makes no difference to me._ You are still _you._ I care that _you_ care, but nothing you do is ever going to change the way I feel or think of you. You’re my baby brother and, don’t you _dare_ repeat any of this, but I _do_ actually love you. We’ve never gotten along and, let’s face it, we probably never will, but you are still important to me. If Scorpius makes you happy, than that’s all I care about. And if he ever hurts you, trust me, I’ll be first in line to kick his arse, or anyone who thinks they can give you hell since you’re two blokes. But it makes no difference to me who you date. Just as long as you’re ok. If he’s important to you, than he’s important to me. But I’m still going to take the piss. It’s half of my job description. You do know that I don’t mean anything seriously right? You’re not _actually_ a twat or anything like that. Actually…I think you’re pretty cool. I…admire you. We’ve not exactly had the easiest childhoods but you’ve still come out great, no pun intended, and I know you’re going to always be there for my little blighter, just like I will always be there for you.”

“Holy shit.”

What. Just. Happened?

Albus wasn’t sure if he should still be mad or if he should hug James. James might not be winning any awards for eloquence soon, but he was sincere and had the right spirit. Albus actually felt tears start in his eyes.

“Whoa!” There was a loud _thunk_ as Albus’s head collided with James’s chest and he wrapped his arms around his brother. He felt an awkward pat on his back before James relaxed a little and hugged him back.

“Happy Christmas, Albus.”

“Happy Christmas, James.”

* * *

Albus’s watch said it was exactly five in the morning, Christmas Day. He was sitting at the desk in his room, writing to Scorpius, telling him all that had happened the night before. He still couldn’t believe it. Albus hadn’t slept at all, visions of Scorpius dancing in his head alongside various scenarios of how he would come out to his parents and what their reactions could possibly be.

Albus had come out to his siblings mostly without a hitch. That still didn’t make telling his parents any easier. His current plan was to get them both sloshed on Christmas eggnog after opening their presents and **_then_** telling them, bags packed with one foot out the door. He’d thought of running away from home plenty of times in his childhood, but now he might actually be left with no other choice. Still, he wanted them to know. Albus wanted his parents to be as happy for him as he was for himself.

Laughter floated up the stairs from the kitchen below. Albus had only the briefest thought of _Fuck it_ before his feet were following the sound, plans thrown out the window, suddenly realizing he couldn’t stand to wait one second more.

The Christmas tree was lit and sparkling, piles of presents stacked underneath, including one terribly wrapped unmistakable one that had clearly been his father’s handiwork. It looked like Lily was getting a new broom after all. His parents were sat at the kitchen table, holding hands and sipping steaming mugs of tea, taking a break after all the wrapping and last minute preparations. Both of them looked up as Albus descended the stairs.

“What are you doing up, poppet? I hope we didn’t wake you.” Ginny said as Albus took a seat across from her at the table.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Albus answered as his father handed him a third mug of sugary tea.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked. Albus slowly tried to sip at his tea past the lump in his throat.

“Nothing. Nothing. Just excited for Christmas I guess. “

His parents looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation while Albus stared at a knot in the wood of the table.

“Al, you’ve never been a good liar. You _can_ talk to us you know.” Harry leaned forward intently.

Albus tasted blood in his mouth as he worried his lip a little too harshly. He couldn’t look either parent in the eye. He suddenly felt two years old, like he was being put in time out for having done something wrong. Salazar! He hadn’t even said anything yet!

“Something’s been bothering you for a while now, Albus. It’s ok. We’re here.” His mother smiled.

Time stopped. Albus felt disconnected almost, like he was watching this unfurl and happen to someone else. His heart beat hard and painfully as the moments stretched into infinity. His voice came to him like someone pulling the strings on a muggle puppet doll.

“I had planned to go about this a million different ways. I’ve _agonized_ over it like mad, wanting it to be perfect. I’m tired. I’m so tired, and it _just_ doesn’t matter anymore. I’m done stressing with what you’ll say or the horrified looks that will be on your faces, I’m just _done_. You’re going to react however you’ll react and that is on _you_ , not me.” He took a slow breath, tears silently sliding down his cheeks. “I’m dating Scorpius Malfoy.”

There was barely a blink before...

“Well, it’s about damn time.” Came his father’s voice, then a _huff_ as the back of Ginny’s hand collided with Harry’s chest. “Well, it is! Ron and I almost had bets as to how long it would take them to figure it out and damn if I wasn’t about to tell Albus to get a move on! Everyone knew except the two of them!”

“What your father is _trying_ to say, dear, is that we’re very proud and very happy for you and that we want to thank you for trusting us enough to tell us. We love you and we are always here for you.”

“You mean that?” Albus’s voice was quiet.

“Of course we do!” Was his father’s adamant reply. “You are perfect the way you are. You’re _meant_ to be with Scorpius, it was always going to happen. Scorpius is already a part of this family and honestly, I can’t wait for him to be my son-in-law.”

“Dad! I’ve only just asked him out! You’re as bad as he is!”

Harry shrugged and Ginny rolled her eyes.

“One more thing though.”

Ginny and Albus groaned in unison.

“What, Dad?”

“Get over here and hug us.” Albus smiled and shook his head as he stood up. Both his parents wrapped their arms around him as he sat in his mother’s lap.

Sometimes, things went better than you could plan.


End file.
